Kelso and Jackie
Jelso 'is the romantic pairing of K/'elso and J'/ackie on FOX's comedy ''That '70s Show. They are portrayed by Mila Kunis and Ashton Kutcher. About Kelso and Jackie were once a couple, and was the first canon couple in the series, and have remained friends since their relationship has ended. They are the third most popular ship on the show, behind Eric and Donna, and Jackie and Hyde. Relationship When the show premieres, Jackie is dating Michael Kelso, a good-looking, brainless goofball. She decides to finally lose her virginity to him when he is released from jail after being mistakenly arrested for driving a stolen car. Jackie gets on Kelso's friends' nerves on a daily basis and Kelso repeatedly says that he is going to break up with her. However, in the first season, it was Jackie who ended the relationship - twice. First, after Kelso was caught kissing Pam Macy (they got back together in the very same episode) and again after a pregnancy scare. However, admitting that they miss each other, they got back together at the Junior Prom. Cheating In season 2, Kelso is seduced by Eric's promiscuous and manipulative sister, Laurie, and later on begins a physical affair with her. Later on in the season, Jackie eventually discovers his repeated infidelities and breaks up with him without realizing that Kelso had just finished telling Laurie that he is done with Laurie since he only loves Jackie. After this breakup she is openly hostile to Kelso and many things clearly remain unfinished between them. She often insults him in front of his friends to get his attention, and just for the sake of bringing him up. Reunion By season 3, she does eventually warm to him. Following Kelso's break up with Laurie, Kelso apologizes to Jackie for cheating on her because now he knows how it feels to be cheated on as Laurie cheated on him except he states that what happened to him and Jackie was different because they were actually really in love. After this, Jackie begins to notice that Kelso has matured somehow, so Jackie devises a series of "tests" for Kelso to see if they should reconcile. He passes her tests, and they get back together. Kelso remains loyal to Jackie after that and stays with her throughout season four, and they enjoy a happier, more loving relationship. However, towards the end of season 4, Jackie's father tells her that if she stays with Kelso, he will cut her off financially. She ends up choosing Kelso and gets a job. Later on, Kelso begins to spend less time with Jackie as a result of his joining a modeling agency, she is caught kissing her boss by Eric. This event spurs a period of discovery for Jackie and Kelso. End Kelso realizes that he cheated before because Jackie has always been abusive to him and made him feel bad about himself. Following this revelation, he breaks up with her (true to form, the breakup doesn't stick and they later reunite). In the season four finale, Jackie and Kelso both agree that they don't want to stay broken up. So, Jackie has Kelso choose to kiss any girl at The Hub to make things even between them, and they can move on and be together again. Kelso surprises Jackie when he pretends to look around the room, but ends up choosing to kiss her. Jackie decides that it's time for Kelso to really choose her. Without warning, she brings up marriage to Kelso and decides that they're getting married. Kelso, feeling overwhelmed, flees to California. Trivia *The two actors, Mila Kunis and Ashton Kutcher, got together in real life. In 2014 the couple had a baby girl named Wyatt and got married in 2015. They had a boy whom they named Dimitri in 2016. Photos '''Kelso and Jackie/Gallery Category:Relationships